This associate investigator project seeks to offer students the opportunity to select from a wide variety of projects related to the immunology and molecular biology of tropical diseases and parasitology. The molecular biology of parasites group will allow students to learn Northerns, Southerns, Westerns, and gene sequencing and analysis. The immunobiology of fascioliasis will allow experiences dealing with the selection, characterization and testing of macromolecules with immunodiagnostic potential in fascioliasis and immunoprophylactic potential in fascioliasis and schistosomiasis. Working with samples from HIV infected individuals will allow students to learn how to process infectious materials, culture cells, and select for antigen- or antibody-producing hybrids. Because of the complexity of the projects, learning teamwork and developing communication skills are of paramount importance.